starfleetuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Fleet Universe Timeline
The timeline and history for the Star Fleet Universe is one which has been firmly established in the many years since the birth of Star Fleet Battles, and it is included here to allow you to establish a setting for your adventures. It does not follow the standard Anno Domini or Common Era system, but instead features a 225-year period that begins with Y1, when Humans had their first contact with neighboring races. This edition of the timeline includes data from PD Klingons, PD Romulans, SFB Early Years, and other products and is the only single compiled copy of the timeline. Less complete versions of the timeline appear in various products. Federation Commander uses a similar but less detailed timeline. Please note: The numbers and letters in parentheses, such as (SL11) or (SH8), refer to scenarios in the Star Fleet Battles game wherein these historical events are recreated in a boardgame setting. -Y13376 (Date Approximate): Gorns are transported to their three homeworlds (and to the Paravian homeworld) from a planet lost to history. This is done by an unknown race designated the “Lizard Kings” in their histories. -Y12576 (Date Appoximate): An asteroid impact devastates the homeworld later known as Paravia. A few Gorns survive and evolve into the Paravian “Screaming Space Birds From Hell”. Over later centuries, these find fossil of Gorns which they assume are demons. -Y3000 (Date Approximate): An asteroid impact stops the development of the Klingons on Klinshai and reduces their iron-age planet to a desert wasteland. The last surviving pockets of Klingons (in the last remaining areas where agriculture is possible) become warring city states, a condition that lasts for 2000 years, during which technology makes relatively little progress. -Y2230 A group of Vulcan rebels flee their home planet and eventually settle on the twin planets of Romulus and Remus. The Vulcans (and Romulans) have Non-Tactical Warp spaceflight from at least this time. -Y1000 (Date Approximate): Kahless begins is rise to power on the Klingon homeworld. The Klingons are in the “horse and broadsword” period (and have been for two thousand years). -Y980 (Date Approximate): The Spirit Kings contact the Hydrans and take them into space as employees”. -Y942 Kahless unites the entire planet of Klinshai into a single empire. -Y300 Klingons use steam powered ships to revolutionize ocean trade. -Y298 Austus Tal forms the Romulan Empire, becoming the first Romulan emperor. -Y274 The Old Kings take the Klingons into their service as starship crews. Over time, they take other races into similar service. -Y244 Romalion becomes the second Romulan emperor. -Y162 Romalion the Second becomes the third Romulan emperor and turns Remus into the “second capital.” -Y117 Seltorian revolt in the Tholian Home Galaxy M81. Most Tholians are wiped out but some escape in various directions. Most go to the nearby M82 Galaxy Two groups (a small Dyson sphere and the 312th Battle Squadron) head for the Milky Way Galaxy. Seltorians later send expeditions to other galaxies to hunt down and destroy the last of the Tholians. -Y94 Maximus becomes the fourth Romulan Emperor, but leaves running the Empire to praetors. During some periods of crisis over the next century, the Senate names a Proconsul to be the “stand in emperor” but these are limited to a single two-year term by Romulan law. -Y25 (Date Approximate) The Old Kings return their Klingon starship crews to Klinshai (and other starship crews to their own home planets), abandon some of their obsolete or inoperative equipment in various locations, and leave for parts unknown. At about the same time, the Spirit Kings disappeared, leaving the Hydrans in possession of low-technology starships. Y1 First contact between Humans and a neighboring race (the Vulcans) as the Humans develop what will be known as Non-Tactical Warp. The Vulcans are already in contact with other space-faring races in the immediate vicinity (Andorian, Rigellian). Y2 (Date Approximate) Klingons build chemical-energy rocket boosters and primitive space capsules, and use these to reach the obsolete ships left in their system by the Old Kings. Within a few years, the Klingons have been able to make some of the old ships operational. Y4 The Federation is formed by the Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, Alpha-Centaurans, Rigellians, and others. While it is not clear exactly when each of the other races began expanding into space, it can be reasonably assumed that (with the exception of the Vulcans) they began their expansion during about this same time period. Y5 Tractor beams enter service in the Federation. Other races develop them about the same time. Y8 Klingons, using star maps drawn by the last of the Klingons who served on ships of the Old Kings, contact the first of the other Old King subject worlds (the Dunkars) and begin to use them as subject race crewmen, just as the Old Kings had used both races. Y9 The Romulan Senate elects Crosus, a nephew of Emperor Maximus, as Proconsul and defacto emperor. Y10 Klingons recontact the Vergarians, another Old King subject race, and quickly dominate them. Y11 The Romulan Senate is moving to make Crosus permanent proconsul and heir to Maximus when Crosus dies under mysterious circumstances and is widely thought to have been murdered by allies of Austian, the son and heir-apparent to Maximus. Y12 After an unsuccessful fleet-wide mutiny by Vergarian crewmen, the Klingons execute all Vergarians on their ships, bombard Vergar (reducing it to the stone age), and install security stations on all ships to prevent any further mutiny. Vergarians are not allowed into space for decades, and the planet is forced to pay huge tributes to the Empire. Klingon Emperor Belak-Kyn, knowing what must be done to the Vergarians but unable to bring himself to do it, becomes one of very few Klingon Emperors to retire voluntarily. Austian becomes the fifth Romulan Emperor. Vain and cruel, he accomplishes little. Y17 The Klingons are able to reverse-engineer the abandoned ships and produce their own primitive starships. Unlike the Old King ships the Klingons inherited, the new ships are patterned on a predatory marine reptile found in the oceans of the Klingon homeworld. Y21 The Federation encounters the Orions, a smaller star-faring culture on their border. The Orions quickly set up trade relations. Y24 Gorns and Paravians first meet. Early discussions quickly determine that neither race is native to its home planet, but had been brought there at some point in the ancient past. The Paravians, it is found, are the successors to a Gorn-like race that had been destroyed by an asteroid. War breaks out by Y30; the conflict lasts for decades at a relatively low level. As with most conflict in this period, lasers and atomic missiles are the predominant weapons. Y33 First Gorn-Romulan contact. Relations are tense as both sides almost automatically assume that war between them is inevitable. Y36 First Gorn-Romulan War begins. They begin to develop the first of what will become permanent borders. The Gorns lose this war in Y39 at the Battle of Gorn-Shima, but Gorn-Romulan skirmishes and raids continue indefinitely. Y38 First Lyran-Klingon War begins. While few details are known, it is clear that both have been expanding for some time from their respective homeworlds (now imperial capitals). While these expansions were not at the same rate in each direction, this was the first contact either race had with a military capable spacefaring race. (If either race previously encountered any minor planet-bound races, it presumably absorbed and/or enslaved them.) Y39 The Klingons and Lyrans, each trying to outflank the other, expand their “front line” (eventually to be their border) toward the core and rim. Romulan Proconsul Karzan politically maneuvers Emperor Austian into firing the competent Praetor Solfronk, taking that post for himself. Y40 First Federation-Romulan War begins as the ex-Vulcans (now the Romulans) begin what they see as a historic march back to their original home planet. The Federation fleet uses a variety of weapons, as each planet has built its own ships. During this War, the Romulans and Federation never actually meet face to face, and the Federation did not realize that the Romulans were the long-lost Vulcan renegades. The War was engineered by Praetor Karzan. Lyrans, trying to outflank the Klingons, attack what they believe is a Klingon mining colony. The outpost is, instead, from the Hydrans, a race not previously known, starting the First Lyran-Hydran War. The Hydrans had been expanding from their own homeworld, which is now the Royal Capital. Y42 Lyran-Klingon War ends when several Lyran counties abandon the war to protect their homes from the Hydrans. Lyrans are forced to accept an unfavorable settlement. Y43 Lyrans defeat Hydran invasion, but reach negotiated settlement rather than continue the war. First Lyran-Hydran War ends. Y44 Gorns battle a mysterious ship which they later learn is a time-traveling Federation cruiser. Y45 A treaty between the Federation and the Orions effectively brings the Orions into the Federation, albeit preserving some legal semblance of a semi-autonomous zone. This language, all but forgotten over the years, will come back to haunt the Federation 126 years later when the Orions invoke a clause of the treaty to become independent and neutral. Y46 First Federation-Romulan War ends with a cease-fire; Orion support for the war effort has given the Federation a major advantage. Because of the Romulan threat in this direction, the Federation develops more rapidly in its “southeast” area as the need for fleet support infrastructure drives the creation of colonies and bases. Praetor Karzan is humiliated and forced to resign in Y47 as the scapegoat for the unsuccessful war. Y48 Lyrans, trying to outflank the Klingons by moving around the (then unoccupied) WYN cluster, run into the previously unknown Kzintis. The First Lyran-Kzinti War breaks out almost immediately and ends eight years later (Y56) with both races suffering devastation of their thinly settled worlds in the region. Y50 First Klingon-Kzinti War begins as the Klingons, unaware that the Lyrans are fighting the Kzintis, also encounter this new foe. The Kzintis are confused by the attack, and assume that this is the second prong of a joint invasion by the “allied” Klingon and Lyran forces. The Kzintis do not learn until many years later that the Klingons and Lyrans were bitter enemies at this point in time. Romulans deploy the Vulture-class dreadnought, their largest ship until the later Condor. Y55 First known contact between the Kzintis and Carnivons (a canine race), and between the Lyrans and the Carnivons. Some earlier contacts may have occurred, but if so the Kzinti or Lyran ships did not survive to report. The Lyrans and Kzintis are, apparently, both trying to outflank the other when they encounter the new foe. Y56 The First Kzinti-Lyran War ends. The Carnivons begin attacking both felinoid races, taking advantage of their exhausted forces in the region. Y58 Ruvellus becomes the sixth Romulan Emperor. Ineffectual and not all that intelligent, he vacillates between opposing courses of action (and opposing political factors), leaving the Empire rudderless. Y60 Klingon Prince Kraw becomes emperor, and brings new technologies into the fleet. Y62 First cruiser capable of Tactical Warp is launched by the Federation; it is also the first ship not to be under command of any specific planet (although the formal creation of the Star Fleet is almost a decade away). This ship is, in fact, a conversion of a sublight cruiser of the class known much later as the “Old Light Cruiser.” (Tactical Warp allows ships to fight at warp speed, although only up to Warp 3.2.) This ship includes the first tractor beam that could be used by ships traveling at warp speed, but its range was limited to 10,000km and it could only function in the rear arc. Other races develop similar tractor beams as they go to Tactical Warp. The Romulans, limited to Non-Tactical Warp, use the original tractors (limited to 1,000km and dead astern towing only) until the Treaty of Smarba. Developed in conjunction with Tactical Warp, the transporter first enters service. It is limited to a range of 10,000km. Federation ships refitted with Tactical Warp had their heavy weapons replaced by photon torpedoes. Other races develop Tactical Warp power over the next several years, although the Romulans fail to develop this technology and remain limited to Non-Tactical Warp power, putting them at a significant disadvantage. The other races begin converting existing NTW ships into TW technology. As each race moves to Tactical Warp, it develops transporters and extends the range of its tractor beams to 10,000km (still dead astern towing only). Most also replace their earlier heavy weapons with new ones (disruptors, plasma bolts, etc.). Second Gorn-Romulan War begins. Both races have made their first progress toward Tactical Warp. Each has a breakthrough in a different area. The Romulans, having fought the Federation before (and knowing that the Federation now has Tactical Warp capability), focus on ways their existing ships can deal with tactical warp ships. The Gorns, unaware of the Federation, use Tactical Warp drive as a means of positioning themselves to launch sublight missiles. Y63 Klingons convert the first of their sublight D3-Class cruisers to use Tactical Warp and disruptors. Y65 Drones are first used in combat. Klingons and Kzintis deploy these new weapons simultaneously in an outgrowth of Tactical Warp technology. For a brief period, both races are deploying Non-Tactical Warp ships (which fight at sublight) armed with warp-speed weapons. Carnivon forces reach the WYN Cluster, having driven a wedge between the Lyrans and Kzintis and having occupied several of their border provinces. The Kzintis and Lyrans will not regain direct contact until Y106, the longest period of peace between each other in their histories. Y66 Gorns develop Tactical Warp power, but their ships are still armed with sublight weapons (atomic missiles and lasers). The Romulans, on the other hand, have ships unable to use Tactical Warp, but have developed plasma bolts and systems to target ships moving at warp speed in combat. The conflict between the Gorns and Paravians sharply accelerates at this time, which may explain why the Gorns did not press the Romulans. Incidents erupt along Hydran-Klingon border. Klingons want settlement rights on oxy-nitrogen planets in Hydran territory; Hydrans want the same rights on Klingon methane worlds. The Klingons cannot tolerate the idea of foreign worlds inside the empire, the the Hydrans cannot tolerate the idea of “foreign corporations” in their space either. Y67 Gorn Vanguard teams conduct lightning raids on numerous vital Romulan research facilities, stopping the development of Tactical Warp technology. Romulan research has been hampered by the system of Great Houses. Each House does its own research, often refusing to exchange progress reports with other Houses. Some Houses even go so far as sabotaging the work of other Houses, or blocking them from getting enough Government money to proceed with possibly successful research. This may have been exacerbated by an especially weak Emperor Ruvellus who could not force the Houses to cooperate. Ruvellus appointed seven Praetors in less than two years as powerful Great Houses maneuver to depose (or assassinate) any Praetor controlled by another Great House. Y68 Ruvellus appoints his eighth and last Praetor, then dies under mysterious circumstances. Gorns win the Second Gorn-Romulan War. Gorns turn to deal with Paravian raids. Most Gorn ships have already been upgraded with TL10 Tactical Warp and begin receiving plasma bolt refits at forward bases, while the TL9 Paravian ships must return to their home planet to get Tactical Warp and the new quantum wave torpedoes. Using this decisive advantage, the Gorns quickly destroy virtually every unrefitted Paravian ship. Many Gorn ships, hurriedly refitted, are sent into combat with tactical warp and plasma bolts, but without their phasers. The first Paravian Tactical Warp ships give these semi-refitted Gorn ships a rough time, but there are relatively few mismatches of this type. Second Lyran-Hydran War begins. Y69 Ramillius becomes Romulan Emperor. While somewhat more effective than his father, he leaves the empire bankrupt. Y70 The Paravians fully deploy Tactical Warp, phasers, and quantum wave torpedoes. Y71 Federation forms the United Star Fleet. Member planets begin disbanding their “national” fleets (comprised of NTW ships) in favor of the United Star Fleet, which consists exclusively of photon armed Tactical Warp ships. This is one of the cornerstones of Federation cohesiveness, as the United Star Fleet makes the national fleets obsolete. To “facilitate training,” however, the Federation Council agrees to allow each planet to convert a few old ships to Tactical Warp and photon torpedoes. In fact, the member planets still do not entirely trust each other and these refitted ships are a symbol of political power. While there will never be a Federation Civil War, there are moments in which tensions over trade concessions and other matters reach high levels. Second Lyran-Hydran War ends when improved Hydran weapons (e.g., nova cannon) give them a decisive advantage over the Lyrans. Y72 Klingon-Hydran “incident” (brief border war). Y73 Hydrans attack the Klingons. They do not have a formal alliance with the Kzintis (who are still at war with the Klingons), but are considered as co-belligerents. Klingons are hard-pressed to fight a war on two fronts and outgunned by the new Hydran nova cannon. Y75 A badly outnumbered Klingon fleet defending the Hydran Frontier is decisively defeated. Klingons agree to a settlement granting the Hydrans trade concessions and allowing them to colonize several methane-atmosphere planets within the Empire. Kzintis howl with rage because the Hydrans will not continue the war. Klingons purchase war material (at ridiculously inflated prices) from Hydrans and launch a renewed offensive against the Kzintis. Emperor Kraw resigns in shame. Is his replaced by Prince Kavish, who (as Emperor Kavish) left the military to its own devices and focused on building the economy. Y76 Klingons, expanding their territory to the Galactic Rim, encounter the Vudar], and later absorb them into the Empire under special semi-autonomous conditions. Only the Vudar can survive for extended periods in the radiation zones along the Rim (their home). Other Klingon explorers contact the Romulans, and report that the backward state of Romulan technology makes them ripe for conquest. Several Klingon ships raid Romulan territory, and Romulan ale becomes a trophy much in demand in the Klingon fleet. The Romulans are not entirely certain who this new enemy is. Y78 Based on lessons from the Hydran War, the Klingons launch the D4 class cruisers, the first designed from the keel up to include Tactical Warp. The Lyrans, Hydrans, and Kzintis follow suit with their own ships of this type. Y79 Tholians arrive in our galaxy, settling in the tip of the same spiral arm that includes the Klingons. The Klingons explored and claimed this territory only a few years previously, and had set up a few colonies there, but no Klingon ships were present at the precise point of Tholian arrival so they remain undetected. Federation launches the first of the Republic-class cruisers and begins refitting the older Province-class cruisers to the improved (and faster) Tactical Warp engines. Y80 At about this time, most races develop tractor beams able to function in a 360° arc, but this technology is still limited to 10,000km. Also at about this time, most races are able to extend the range of their transporters to 20,000km. The Gorns do not reach these technological goals until Y90; the Romulans do not reach them until the Treaty of Smarba in Y159. Y82 First Klingon-Kzinti War ends. Klingons capture three key planets. Y83 Tholians make their first known contact with the Klingons and establish the borders of the Holdfast. First of several vicious border wars lasts two years, causing heavy losses among the Klingon ships (who cannot fight the new technology effectively). Tholians wipe out three minor Klingon colonies, the largest of which is Kalesta (intended as the jumping-off point for the conquest of the Romulans). The Klingons will forever after regard the Tholians as “foreign invaders.” The shame of having a part of the Empire occupied by a foreign power will stain the honor of the warrior class forever. Although no one knows it at the time, the Tholians probably saved the Romulans from being conquered by the Klingons. Missing the chance to conquer the Romulans will give the Klingons much anguish. Had they done so, they might have had the resources to dominate the entire Alpha Sector. The Long Lance (type-III) drone enters service. Federation Marine Major General Kripney delivers the famous report “Case for Primary Contact Action Teams in Novel Contact Environments” to Star Fleet Command. Y84 Klingons, having defeated the Kzintis, attack the Hydrans. This is known as the “Second Klingon-Hydran War” to Federation Historians, as the “War of Retribution” to the Klingons, and as the “War of Infamy” to the Hydrans. Lyrans attack the collapsing Hydran border (Third Lyran-Hydran War) and capture several planets, but are not formal allies of the Klingons. First contact between the Tholians and Federation. The Tholians have no interest in suggestions for commerce and the free exchange of ideas. In the Federation, Tumball Massi is placed in charge of the Primary Contact program; this is the genesis of the later Prime Teams. Y85 First contact between the Klingons and Federation (although the Vulcans had previously told the other Federation members of past meetings with the warrior race). The Klingons, involved in a war with the Hydrans, furious with the Tholians, and still watching the Kzinti border, decide not to provoke this new enemy but instead send Klingon civilians and diplomats to hold trade talks and discuss cooperation treaties. For several years, the Klingons and Federation remain on friendly terms, which are increasingly strained as both try to snap up good colony worlds in the relatively unexplored territory between them. While both assume the other race is not particularly warlike, both note that the other is positioning colonies for strategic advantage and both quickly intensify intelligence-gathering efforts. Ground-breaking ceremonies for Cultural Indoctrination Center and for the Prime Central facility on the Moon. The Gorns succeed in blockading the Paravian homeworld (in the process destroying all orbital and space-related facilities) and begin hunting down the surviving Paravian ships. Unknown to the Gorns, some Paravians escape to the Omega Sector. The Gorns, unwilling to actually annex territory claimed by the Paravians, set up the Trusteeship Zone covering the Paravian areas. In theory, this territory (and profits from it) will be returned to the Paravians when they agree to peaceful coexistence. Y87 Klingon forces smash the Hydran fleet and destroy Hydran colonies. Many atrocities are committed by the Klingons. All Hydran ships larger than police corvettes are destroyed, and the Hydran Kingdom is reduced to a Klingon client. (Later analysts will note that only the presence of Klingon colonies inside Hydran space made such a rapid advance possible, as all wars were limited to how far ships could be supported by supplies from prewar bases.) The Klingons establish governors over Hydran planets. Due to the difference in atmospheres, however, these governors are never really able to control the populace and rule from orbiting satellites. These satellites have powerful weapons aimed at the planet below, but are poorly defended against attack from space. Y88 First Federation-Kzinti War begins as Kzintis attack. The Klingons provide the Federation with useful intelligence and tactical advice, and for a few years Klingon officers are honored guests on Federation cruisers fighting the Kzintis. The Klingons expect to eventually fight the Federation simply because they have fought all of their neighbors, but do not do so at this point because there are no bases on the Federation border to support fleets, and there is enough trouble with their other neighbors. Under tremendous pressure, the Federation Council agrees to allow each member planet to keep a “squadron” of old ships refitted with tactical warp and photon torpedoes. As the size of these squadrons is not defined, the move in effect legalizes the “training” units that had grown far larger than the original law of Y71 intended. Some of these ships will serve in combat later. These squadrons will, in Y113, evolve into the National Guard. Second Lyran-Klingon War begins in arguments over division of the Hydran Empire. In the confusion, the Hydran colonies of Altroth, Minxitith, and Krooth are not found or occupied by the Klingons or Lyrans. These colonies were established much earlier by the Hydran merchant guilds, and the later power of the Guilds stems from this period. The Guilds maintain the monarchy through Prince S’Lenthna, the last heir of Hydraxan IX. As the Guilds hold the real power, the Prince is a virtual puppet, but his presence is important in rallying the Hydrans. The Guilds begin converting merchant shipyards into facilities able to produce warships. Romulans develop seeking plasmas and the masking device (an early version of the cloaking device), installing them in their ships. Y89 Kzintis make gains against the Federation, capturing several planets. Romulans attack Tholians in order to test their new weapons, but abandon the “First Romulan-Tholian War” in less than a year as winning this war is never their real objective. Klingon Prince Kerg becomes Emperor and encourages better relations with the Lyrans. Y90 Third Gorn-Romulan War begins with Romulan attack. The Romulans, using their new technology, drive deep into Gorn territory despite the fact that they are practically sitting ducks in combat. The Romulans will, for the next 35 years, plunder their own resources trying to fund wars of aggression using inferior ships, reducing their Empire to near the poverty level. Civil wars erupt in the Hydran “lost colonies” as Prince S’Lenthna tries to break Guild power. By this date, several Orion cartels had established bases and colonies (the “pirate kingdoms”) inside Romulan space without the knowledge or consent of the Romulans. Y91 Klingons and Lyrans settle their differences by negotiation. The Klingons are anxious to do so because they plan to rid the galaxy of the “Tholian Menace.” The Klingons and Lyrans become firm allies, finally cementing their good relations about Y100. Federation begins counter-offensive to regain territory occupied by the Kzintis, making steady progress. Greatest extent of Romulan gains into Gorn territory. Gorns rush the first of the new cruisers designed “from the keel up” for Tactical Warp into service. Y92 The Great Klingon-Tholian War begins; it lasts 10 years and accomplishes nothing. First Federation-Kzinti War ends, with the Federation frontier re-established in the original location, creating a temporary “border.” A Federation Primary Contact Team (the Wraiths) encounters energy creatures on Vetrised IV. Last known battle between Gorn ships and Paravian raiders outside of the Blockade. A Gorn ships destroys a Vulcan exploration ship, thinking it is crewed by Romulans (SL248). Y93 Extended-range drones enter service. Klingon Emperor Kerg dies of a heart attack. The Klingon emperors of the next five decades were weak and almost irrelevant to history, leaving the Klingon Empire under control of the Chancellors. Y94 A Sunsnake plunges into the Paravian home star, causing it to go nova and effectively destroying the Paravian race in the Alpha Sector. The Gorns are overcome with shock, shame, and guilt. Y95 Star Fleet Marine Corps and the Federation Merchant Service are formally brought under the umbrella of Star Fleet Command. Y96 Third Gorn-Romulan War ends as the Gorns drive the Romulans back to the original border and (suffering from “Paravian Guilt”) refuse to advance beyond it. The Romulans continue attacks, raids, and harassment along the border at varying levels over the next 24 years, often blaming the attacks on “Privateers” (ships on missions supposedly not sanctioned by the Romulan government), an excuse they will use again and again. Y98 Klingons attack the Tholian homeworld. While causing much damage, they cannot destroy it, and are forced to withdraw. Y100 At about this time, most races are able to extend the range of their transporters to 30,000km. Y101 Hydran civil wars intensify. Much of Minxitith is rendered uninhabitable. Y102 Klingons abandon the Great War against Tholians. Noting the problems of an undefined Klingon border, the Federation Council declares the border of the Federation to be 4,750 parsecs from the center of the Primary Member Zone (an area that will later be known simply as “the capital”). This declaration is announced as a great peacemaking effort, in that the Federation will not attempt to control territory beyond this limit. The limit, defined by the distance from the capital to the Romulan Neutral Zone, includes territory occupied by the Kzintis and disputed by the Klingons, neither of which are impressed with Federation diplomatic statements. Federation Primary Contact teams are officially renamed Prime Teams, a designation they have carried unofficially for several years. Y103 Second Klingon-Kzinti War begins. A series of incidents on the Federation-Klingon “border” begin with the declaration by the Federation and increase over the next six years. Y105 Gorns are the last major race to extend the range of their transporters to 30,000km. The Romulans still do not have transporter technology. Federation colony on Aberdeen III is found to be completely abandoned under mysterious circumstances that are never explained. Romulans discover that Orion pirates have built extensive colonies and bases in unused Romulan territory (the “pirate kingdoms”) and consider this a clandestine invasion by the Federation. This begins a long campaign to wipe them out, which took three decades. Y106 Kzintis win the second Klingo-Kzinti War and regain the planets. They immediately launch an attack on the Carnivons. Sensing the weakness of the Carnivons, the Lyrans attack them as well. Over the next few years, the Carnivons are defeated decisively and annihilated. While rumors of surviving Carnivons will continue for a century, no confirmed contact is ever made and the race is presumed to be extinct. Y109 Second Lyran-Kzinti War begins when a Kzinti strike cruiser destroys a Lyran exploration ship. The Lyrans claim a moral outrage over the attack, but ignore the fact that their “exploration ship” was exploring Kzinti territory (albeit just liberated from the Carnivons) for new colony sites. Y110 First Federation-Klingon War begins with Klingon attack on territory claimed by the Federation Declaration of Y102. Tholians capture disruptor technology from the Klingons in a daring raid. The Klingons are furious but unable to react due to their new war with the Federation. The fact that the Tholians had weapons superior to the Klingons (e.g., Phaser-1s) may have been the reason that the Klingons abandoned the war with the Federation so quickly. Romulan Senate votes to launch a new war against the Federation, but after the sudden death of Emperor Ramillius, the Senate reverses its decision and recalls the ships sent to the Federation border. At least one Federation ship is destroyed in a skirmish with the initial Romulan probes, but the Romulans withdrew before the Federation detected any Romulan attack and the ship (which was unable to transmit a warning) was written off as “fate unknown.” This is, much later, spoken of as “the forgotten war.” Ramillius died without heirs (all three of his children were killed in combat) leaving the Empire without an Emperor and ending the House of Austus Tal. Y111 First Federation-Klingon War ends as the Klingons abandon their attacks and launch diplomatic protests over the new Federation border. Y112 The planet Aurora III is colonized. To date, this system is the most coreward that the Federation has colonized. Y113 When Federation member planets stall on the mandated scrapping of their “national” fleets, the Federation Council passes the Federation Defense Act, creating the National Guards of each planet. These are, officially, a reserve for the Star Fleet, but this will not become fact for a generation. In the interim, each planet regards its National Guard as its defense against domination by other members of the Federation and for local defense (as some doubt that Star Fleet can or will protect every member planet equally). Sixteen Orion ships and 9,000 skilled crewmen mutiny and disappear. These actually go to secret Orion colonies, some of them in Romulan space, and become the nucleus of the Orion Pirates. Thera of House Selniak becomes Romulan Empress and heals the rifts caused by three years of the succession crisis. Y114 Second Lyran-Kzinti War ends. Klingon-Tholian “Incident” shows their conflict is not over. Y116 Kzinti Civil War. The Usurper attempts to overthrow the Patriarch and fails. After his defeat, the Usurper flees to WYN Cluster. Y117 Orion Pirates are in widespread operation and begin eliminating or co-opting non-Orion pirates who had been in operation for decades. Y119 Romulans replace the Masking Device with the improved Veiling Device and develop mauler technology. Y120 Fourth Gorn-Romulan War begins and continues for five years. At about this time, most races are able to extend the reach of their tractor beams to 20,000km and the range of their transporters to 40,000km. All races begin building Base Stations along their borders, replacing previous haphazard networks of various types and sizes of bases. This tends to solidify the borders over the next two decades. Y121 Klingo-Tholian “Incident” renews border tensions. Y123 Third Klingon-Kzinti War begins. Y124 The last of the Romulan “Old Series” mauler ships is destroyed in combat. The weapon, which needed too much power to be used effectively, was regarded as a failure. The design will be resurrected when Klingon warp engines provide the Romulans with a better source of power for their ships. Y125 Fourth Gorn-Romulan War ends in a Gorn victory. Gorns occupy some Romulan territory to establish a clearly defined border, and destroy Romulan bases used to launch aggression. Lyrans attack Kzintis (Third Lyran-Kzinti War) with part of their fleet, taking advantage of the Klingo-Kzinti War. The Federation Council votes for a massive program of exploration toward the unexplored and uninhabited coreward regions. Aurora III becomes the staging area for this program. A fleet Base Station is built there, and supplies for the program are stockpiled as explorers, traders, colonists, and Star Fleet await final approval of the campaign. The Klingons launch the first of the new D6 class. Empress Thera dies in “a shuttle accident” and is succeeded by Emperor Septimus, generally regarded as the worst emperor that the Romulans ever had. He was corrupt and narcissistic and “turned the palace into a cesspool”. Y126 The first of the new Federation heavy cruisers known as the Constitution class are launched. Y128 Hydran civil war ends as Prince S’Lenthna abdicates in favor of his underage grandson. All of the boyking’s regents are heads of Guild houses. Y129 Hydran “lost colonies” begin preparations for restoration of the kingdom. Technology is acquired from unknown foreign sources, later said to be Kzinti or perhaps Orion. Y130 Federation Constitution-class heavy cruisers are simultaneously inaugurated as the flagships of all of the numbered fleets. Some have been de facto flagships for some time. The Federation Aurora colony disappears mysteriously after sending a report of a very unusual cosmic storm. Every starship in the sector is sent to investigate but finds nothing; the entire Aurora system has disappeared, star, planets, asteroids, bases, colonists — everything! The Federation Council attempts a cover-up, but the news leaks. The resignation of pro-exploration members of the council delays such exploration for decades. A century will pass before Aurora is found in the Omega Sector. Y131 Third Klingo-Kzinti War ends, results inconclusive. Third Lyran-Kzinti War ends. Orion Pirates board a Federation commercial starliner, The Celestial Queen, with numerous dignitaries on board. Highlanders Prime Team, under the command of Sheroc Kelleret, liberates the Starliner with no civilian fatalities. While the Orions fought to the death rather than surrender, Orion propaganda convinces many that a vengeful Prime Team executed the pirates. Y132 Hydran agents from the lost colonies begin infiltrating Klingon-occupied planets of the Kingdom. Y133 Gatling phaser is developed by Hydrans. Y134 New Hydran ship classes (Ranger, Lancer, Scout) are in service in the “Lost Colonies,” along with the first fighters in the Alpha Sector capable of tactical warp combat. (The Romulans had used sublight fighters for local planetary defense for decades.) Y135 Hydrans from the lost colonies under King Hydraxan XI attack the Klingon satellites over the Hydran planets. In a swift campaign lasting only a few weeks, the Hydran Kingdom is restored. The personal popularity of Hydraxan XI makes him “unacceptable” to the Guilds, and he dies under mysterious circumstances. While Hydraxan XII ascends the throne, the Guilds solidify their power. Kzintis field the first battle tug, which defeats an Orion attack on a convoy. Y136 Second Federation-Kzinti War begins as Kzintis attack Federation border stations. Orions discover the Kzintis living in the WYN Cluster and establish their first base there. Y137 Third Klingon-Hydran War begins as the Hydrans attack the Klingons. Y139 Klingon-Tholian Incident (yes, another one). Y141 Third Klingon-Hydran War ends. Hydrans have gained no territory but have regained their self-respect. For reasons that remain obscure, four new kings take the throne in less than a year. The last, Hydraxan XVI, lasts for two years. Y142 Second Federation-Kzinti War ends with no change in the border. Y143 The brief Fourth Lyran-Hydran War begins and ends as Hydrans recapture two planets from the Lyrans. Lyrans are unable to devote full attention to the war due to troubles on Kzinti border. Y144 Fourth Lyran-Kzinti War begins. Y145 Kzinti renegades (of a neo-samurai cult) raid Allen’s Planet, slaughtering all 3,000 colonists with the exception of one human infant, William S. Gerard, who they take with them. The Marquis (the Kzinti noble in charge of the Federation border) captures and executes the renegades to preserve peace, but he cannot return Gerard without explaining what the samurai had planned to do with him. Gerard is raised as a son of his own house. Revolt in Lyran Dark Star County results in a democratic government still loyal to Lyran Empire. Klingon Prince Kieron becomes Emperor, seizes power back from the Chancellors (leaving that post as a mere bureacraft administering the civilian economy). Y146 Hydran “civil war” begins, but all combat will take place within the palace over the next five years. Tarus, son of Romulan Emperor Septimus, becomes Proconsul and defacto emperor. Y149 Klingon-Tholian Incident. A Klingon fleet slips into Tholian territory to capture a patrol corvette and the secret of web technology, but Tholian ships surround the Klingons, and the captured ship must be abandoned during the retreat. Romulan Emperor Septimus dies of “overindulgence”. Tarus becomes Emperor and holds the post until the Romulan Civil War. Y150 Klingon Emperor Kieron is killed in combat with the Kzintis during an undeclared war. His son Kiefer becomes Emperor. Y152 Hydraxan XXIII (“The Great”) ascends the throne, which he will hold for almost two decades. Y153 Lyrans face off against the rebellious Dark Star County at the Battle of Vandha. Y154 Second Federation-Romulan War begins. Lyran Dark Star County declares independence and becomes the Lyran Democratic Republic. Y155 Treaty of Pelione re-establishes the Neutral Zone and ends the second Federation-Romulan War. Fourth Lyran-Kzinti War ends. Orions destroy Federation Border Station K4 (SH49). Y156 Second Federation-Klingon War begins. War ends the same year with the Organian Treaty. Note that, despite the various legends, the Organians brokered the treaty; they did not impose it. Orions destroy a Kzinti border station in a raid (SH8). Lyran Civil War; one of many, few details known. Maxillius becomes Praetor, and will be recorded as one of the more successful ones. He is credited with the reform of the economy, the Treaty of Smarba that bought in Klingon technology, the Romulan entry into the General War, and the Revolution in Military Thought. Kzinti-Hydran Treaty signed. Each pledges to attack the Klingons and/or Lyrans if the other is attacked by them. The Klingons and Lyrans sign a joint defense treaty six weeks later. Many Lyran nobles oppose this treaty, resulting in a sporadic civil war. Y157 Gorn-Federation “war” starts as the result of a small incident where two brash young captains shoot first and face embarrassing questions later. Both fleets mobilize, but no space combat takes place. The Romulans attempt to disrupt treaty negotiations (SH52), but the “war” ends six weeks later with the Treaty of Algoran. The Federation apologizes for entering the territory of the previously unknown Gorns, while the Gorns pay reparations for the colony destroyed in a ground raid and imprison an officer who used excessive force. Fifth Lyran-Hydran War begins. Lyran Civil War ends abruptly. Klingons launch abortive attack on the LDR. Y158 Fourth Klingon-Kzinti War begins. Citing their treaty, the Hydrans almost immediately launch an attack against the Klingon border squadrons. The Lyrans join the Klingons in fighting Hydrans and Kzintis. This is known as the Four Powers War and is regarded as a prelude to the later General War. All previous wars had been small (mostly consisting of border raids) but new logistical systems developed in this war (notably the semiportable “Mobile Base”) will make actual invasions of enemy territory possible. Fighters are deployed by the Kzintis in large numbers for the first time, establishing the concept of “attrition units” which make it possible to fight savage battles without losing quite so many ships that take years to build. The Federation, anxious to reduce the threat posed by the Klingons, shifts fleet units to the Klingon border and discusses a limited action with the Organians to restore the balance of power. This is, however, a “hoax” intended to influence the Klingons to negotiate an immediate settlement to end the war, as the Federation would never consider military power as a solution to the problem. The plan backfires. Y159 Klingon-Romulan Treaty of Smarba signed. Klingons begin supplying advanced technology to the Romulans, allowing the conversion of old Warbirds into War Eagles. These increase pressure on the Federation Border. The Federation transfers ships back from the Klingon border to the Romulan border. This allows the Klingons to transfer ships to fight the Kzintis. The Federation’s attempt to use the “threat of force” as a substitute for simple force has failed and planted the seeds of the General War. Y160 Minor skirmish on the Gorn-Romulan-Federation border (SH53). Romulans open diplomatic relations with the Federation, beginning the period of detente and trade that lasted until Y171. ISC forces observe a Gorn-Romulan battle. Phillip Kosnett becomes captain of the Heavy Cruiser Kongo. In one of his first missions, he protects the planet Pollux IX from a meteor set on course by the Klingons (SH3). Marcus Tal is selected by the Romulan Preditrate for Praetorian duty (equivalent to Prime Teams). Y161 The Kongo under Captain Kosnett is sabotaged while on a special mission and attacked by a Klingon battlecruiser (SH1). Kosnett rescues Federation hostages held by the Klingons (SH7). Y162 Kongo converted to a Command Cruiser. The Kzinti noble known as “The Marquis” (in failing health) sends William S. Gerard home in an AAS fighter, the first time the Federation has seen a craft of this type. Fifth Lyran-Hydran War ends. Romulans begin mass conversion of Warbirds to War Eagles and update other old ships. Fourth Klingon-Kzinti War ends with inconclusive results. Y163 Klingon-Tholian Incident. The Federation Galactic Survey cruiser Marco Polo is attacked by the Romulans and rescued by the cruiser Hood (SL44). Romulan Praetorian Marcus Tal distinguishes himself during the Sherioki Incident. Y164 The Federation tug Al Rashid is disabled near the Kzinti-Klingon border (SH55). Kzinti ships arrive to rescue the ship; Klingons arrive and claim that the Kzintis are pirates. The Klingon D6 Gnasher raids Rita’s Planet in the Neutral Zone, massacring the Federation colonists. The Kongo arrives and rescues Burt Engles, the only survivor, and takes him to Organia to testify against Klingon Commander Kremler; the Gnasher tries but fails to stop the Kongo. Ardak Kumerian assumes command of frigate Vigilance. Due to a combination of circumstances, history will record more about him than any other Klingon officer. As an admiral, his most famous quote will be “Never fight a battle you do not have to win.” Y165 The Romulans begin building the new generation of ships known as “the Hawk series.” Federation begins “refits” that add improved systems to their ship; other races follow suit. Destroyer Kublai intercepts the Klingon D6 Devastation, which had been harassing shipping (SH56). Andromedans build a base in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud and begin conquering it. The Federation destroyer Bowie is destroyed on the Tholian border. Klingon Emperor Kiefer dies in the arms of his mistress. He is succeeded by Emperor Khavek, the fourth (unrelated) Emperor to bear that (fairly common) name. Y166 Series of incidents on Klingon-Kzinti border (undeclared war). Kumerian destroys Kzinti shuttle squadron #26 (SH5) and is promoted to command the D6 Destruction. Klingon D6 Devastation operates as experimental semi-carrier and conducts several raids on Kzintis to test fighters. William S. Gerard graduates from Star Fleet Academy. First encounter with an Andromedan Intruder. Federation-Kzinti ambassadors sign articles of agreement and become allies. Ensign Peltier graduates from Star Fleet Academy. Y167 Kumerian and the Destruction are sent to the prestigious Tholian Border Squadron, where he serves as commander of the 2nd Fighting Division. He destroys the Tholian 3rd Patrol Squadron after it forms a pinwheel; he is promoted to commodore in command of the Squadron. In the flagship Darkslayer, he leads a demonstration attack against a Tholian base (SH6). Threlvis Kren, an officer under Kumerian’s command, starts an incident with the Tholians that backfires. Needing a scapegoat to quiet Federation complaints, the Klingons pick Kumerian. He is stripped of his position as commodore, but is allowed to retain his rank as captain and command of his original ship Destruction. The ship is sent to the Western Fleet. Korath is sent from Klinshai to replace Kumerian in command of the Tholian Border Squadron. Romulan attempt (with Klingon help) to ambush the Gorn cruiser Reptilicon fails when the ships enter Federation territory and the Federation command cruiser Lexington intervenes. Deth O’Kay’s ship Hammerfield attacks a convoy. Y168 On the Tholian border, the Federation destroyer Ares is destroyed. Excalibur rescues the crew (SH59) from Tholian slavery. The Federation CC Excalibur, the Klingon D7C Darkslayer, the Tholian CA Arrrakk, and the Orion raider Gossamer Phoenix defeat the extragalactic Juggernaut. The Darkslayer is destroyed, but Korath is given the new Direslayer and a Federation commendation. Korath has, however, sworn revenge against Federation Captain Grey for calling him a coward during the battle. First General War begins when war erupts on the Lyran-Kzinti border. This is at first known as the Fifth Lyran-Kzinti War. Technology improves during the course of the war. Y169 Klingons join Lyrans and declare war on Kzintis. Korath, the Direslayer, and the Tholian Border Squadron deploy to the Kzinti border where Korath eventually becomes an admiral commanding that sector. On 17 January, Juggernaut Beta begins destroying Federation bases. The fast cruiser Eagle attacks the Juggernaut but is driven away. The Juggernaut eventually attacks the planet of Arcturus and is destroyed by Eagle and the other ships on 23 January. The Hydrans launch a pre-emptive strike on the Lyrans and begin their attempted breakthrough to Federation territory. William S. Gerard serves as an “observer” with the Kzinti fleet, where he exhibits skill as a fighter pilot. To atone for his failure and gain revenge against the Federation, Kumerian raids Sherman’s Planet where he personally leads marines in hand-to-hand combat. Klingons begin construction of the B10 Battleship Invincible and obtain mauler technology from Romulans. ISC forces defeat a Romulan squadron and make initial contact with the Gorns. The Federation tries to capture the pirate vessel Berol Turquoise, but the pirate cruiser Hammerfield intervenes. Y170 Klingon D6 battlecruiser Destruction mutinies and is interned at Federation Starbase 16. It is returned to Klingons the next year. The Klingons are outraged that the Federation dismantled the Ubitron Interface Module and want to declare war, but are restrained by the Organians (or, more likely, the Organians simply brokered a settlement). Kumerian, captain of the Destruction, is demoted in disgrace and sent to command the penal frigate Insufferable. His son, Kollos, graduates from the Deep Space Fleet Academy but is refused a naval commission. He transfers to the Internal Security (Police) Forces. The Kzintis attack the Klingon carrier Berserker (SH15). The Klingon advance into Hydran territory depends on a tenuous supply line (SH18). Y171 The Organians disappear. Several races are blamed for this, but none know the true situation. While legend has it that the Organians prevented the Klingons and Federation from fighting, in fact they were simply the mediators for any number of incidents and potential conflicts. While they helped to avoid war, their supposed “power” to prevent a war is mostly a myth. Kraknora, a Klingon penal colony, revolts. A task force is sent to quell the rebellion, but is never heard from again. ISF ships sent to investigate find the entire star system missing. Klingon scientists compare this event to the disappearance of the Federation’s Aurora colony 41 years earlier, but remain as baffled as their Federation counterparts. Klingons declare war on the Federation and attack the border with hundreds of ships. (This had been planned before the Kraknora colony and the Organians disappeared.) The Federation cruiser Hood is reported destroyed by three Klingon cruisers (SH19), but the saucer returns to Federation lines in Y174. Under pressure from the Klingons, the Orion semiautonomous zone within the Federation briefly declares its independence and neutrality. The Klingons send ambassador Thad Vak Kaleen to the Romulans seeking an alliance. The Federation attempts to intercept Kaleen (SH80), but he succeeds in reaching Romulus. While the Romulans do not yet declare war on the Federation, they launch a series of raids (SH60, SH69). Y172 The Federation responds to the Klingon attack with counter-strikes by new carriers. Federation fleets are sent to assist the Kzintis, and a Federation expedition (Operation Hydra) unsuccessfully attempts to reach the Hydrans. In an unusual case, a group of pirates is trapped between Klingon and Federation fleets (SH61) fighting on the border. The Federation gives photon torpedo technology to the Tholians (who had already captured examples and had begun trying to produce it themselves). Deth O’Kay carries a contract cargo to Hydran territory; he is betrayed and attacked by the Hydrans, but wins. Y173 Hard-pressed by the Federation, the Klingons convince the Romulans to declare war on the Federation and launch a massive attack. Federation Commodore Stocker discovers the invasion and launches a pre-emptive attack with Lexington, catching a Romulan squadron unprepared and badly mauling it (SH2). Another Federation squadron is ambushed at Denebola during treaty negotiations with an Orion base. The old cruiser Republic fights two groups of Romulan raiders. Lieutenant Peltier completes Prime Central training with honors and rejoins the Saratoga as leader of the Black Eagles Prime Team. Deth O’Kay is captured by Stocker but rescued by his own ship and resumes his command. Y174 The Gorns ally with the Federation. The General War has now reached virtually complete escalation. The Grand Alliance (Gorn-Federation-Kzinti) fleets battle Coalition (Romulan-Klingon-Lyran). Hydrans have co-belligerent status with Grand Alliance but are not formal allies. Orions begin operating against the Grand Alliance, using an unprecedented numbers of ships. Y175 The Klingon D7C Demonslayer mutinies (SH62). Klingons trap a Federation fleet in a stasis field; Rear Admiral John “Cracker Jack” Radey and his carrier group rescue them (SH81). Federation Police Commissioner Robert Scorpio orders construction of the first Federation Police Carrier. Black Eagles Prime Team disrupts dangerous spy operations on Data Processing Station 119. Y176 Alliance forces recapture large areas of Federation territory, reaching the Tholian border and cutting off contact between the Klingons and their Romulan allies. The Tholians tentatively accept membership in the Grand Alliance. ISC begins incursions into Romulan and Gorn territory. These increase over time. Y177 Vulkalis Kurlak, commander of the Tholian Border Squadron, finds himself as a fleet commander without ships in a backwater of the war. Amassing hundreds of fighters, he attacks the Tholians, exposing their weakness. Exploiting his success, the Coalition launches “Operation Nutcracker” to destroy the Tholians once and for all. Besieged, the Tholians allow ships of their allies to enter the Holdfast, but only those of the Gorns and Kzintis (since they would not pose as much of a threat after the War). The Romulans attempt a long-range cloaked attack on Rigel IV (SH63), throwing the Federation into a panic. Ardak Kumerian is restored as captain of D6 Destruction, and fights on the Federation front. Y178 The Neo-Tholian 312th Battle Squadron arrives. After these ships get into action, “Operation Nutcracker” begins to break down (SH22). Direct contact between Klingons and Romulans is broken and will never be reestablished during the General War. This causes serious logistical problems for the Romulans; they can no longer obtain an adequate supply of spare parts for their Klingon-built ships, and there is insufficient Romulan production available to make up for the lost shipments. A Gorn offensive culminates in the disastrous Battle of Delmac. The Gorn carrier Archaeopteryx (SH21) escapes from a Romulan trap. PX123, an ISC mining colony, disappears in the same fashion as the Aurora and Kraknora systems did in earlier years. Investigations reveal nothing until decades later when all three systems are found in the Omega Sector. Y179 Ardak Kumerian re-promoted to Commodore, but in a staff position under the commander of the Western Fleet. While an average ship captain, he proves to be a genius at staff work, even if he hates the assignment. Hydrans attack a Vudar Mobile Ion Storm Station (SL250). Y180 Romulans penetrate the Gorn lines and are engaged by support forces (SH64). Later, the Gorns and Romulans fight a major battle over the planet Hokan. A Romulan ship disappears on the frontier (SN19). Rolandus, a nephew of Romulan Emperor Tarus, becomes Proconsul and emperor in all but name. Klingon slaves revolt on K’t’tothos IV (SH65). Deth O’Kay, the chief “enforcer” ship captain for the Orion Hamilcar Cartel, and his ship, Hammerfield, disappear under mysterious circumstances. (They were kidnapped by a race known as “The Masters” who used entire ships to play wargames for their own amusement.) The Red WYN Express (an Orion convoy) delivers high-technology equipment to the WYN Cluster, but not in the quantities wanted (T6). Y181 The Alliance launches Operation Remus: Federation and Kzintis attack Romulans from the west while Gorns drive from the north. The Kzinti fleet surprises a Romulan fleet at anchor and destroys it. Reasoning that their mission to guard the flank of the Federation fleet has been fulfilled, and responding to reports of Klingon attacks on their territory, the Kzintis withdraw without warning, collapsing an Alliance drive that could have captured the Romulan capital. Facing heavy pressure, the Gorns are diverted westward and cannot reach Remus. The Federation Fleet reaches Remus alone; forces of both sides annihilate each other. The Federation heavy carrier MacArthur crashes into the planet, rendering it almost uninhabitable. Praetor Maxillius resigns, a tired and broken man. Ardak Kumerian promoted to Admiral and made commander of the Red Fleet, which is the Klingon training command for new ships in the northern half of the empire, not a tactical formation. Phil Kosnett promoted to Commodore on the Klingon frontier. Y182 Operation Cavalry is launched. Gorn fleet units transfer to the Klingon frontier for a major assault in cooperation with Kzinti and Federation units. Kumerian and his Red Fleet are hastily reorganized as a tactical formation and sent to stop the Cavalry. His fleet is all but destroyed, and he is reported missing in action. The Alliance forces attack a Klingon starbase and are themselves badly beaten. The Amazons, an all-female Alpha-Centauran Prime Team, foil an attempt on the life of the Federation President during the Susturia Conference. Although the culprits are Orion mercenaries, Romulan involvement is suspected. Klingon Emperor Khavek IV dies of old age and is succeeded as Emperor by Military Prince Koral. The Seltorian Hive Ship arrives, carrying a number of warships. The Seltorians contact the Klingons who are only too happy to give them a planet near the Klingon-Tholian Border and allow them to attack the Tholians. The Seltorians launch Operation Despite with their available ships, damaging the Tholian defenses already weakened by Operation Nutcracker. The Tholians withdraw their ships from Federation territory to defend themselves from the Seltorian onslaught. Y183 Battles between Federation/Kzinti and Klingon forces. The Federation heavy carrier USS Napoleon is heavily damaged and forced out of the war in a battle that destroyed the Klingon heavy carrier Vindicator. Kzinti forces trap the Klingon 701st PF Flotilla. Battles are fought at Blackfoot Pass (SH39, SL20, SL78). The cruiser Australia rescues the tug Messier, which had been trapped by the Klingons (SH23). Kosnett launches an attrition campaign along the Klingon Front (U5). Kzinti, Federation, Klingon, and pirate forces battle for control of a key sector on the triple border. On the Hydran front, gunboats raid an advanced Klingon base known as Yank's Hole (SH151). The Klingons track down the Gunboat Tenders that carried them into range SH152. Y184 Pleiades Turkey Shoot (SH17). The Klingons launch a massive fighter attack on the Federation's USS Zhukov carrier group, reasoning that if they can destroy it they can win the war. Federation Admiral John “Cracker Jack” Radey bets the entire General War on a single battle and wins. The Black Eagles Prime Team uncovers the source of the mysterious disappearances of Federation citizens on Meva Station. Romulans launch a series of raids to keep the Gorns off balance. One notable success is at Gijard III (SH28). Foreshadowing the Invasion, Andromedan Dominator-class dreadnoughts appear for the first time. One Dominator suffers an inexplicable breakdown and explodes; its satellite ships flee for a rendezvous point with help from the Orion Pirates, but stumble into one of the last major battles on the Federation-Romulan front (T7). Y185 Klingons launch a desperate final attack on the Kzintis, which is blocked by the White Elephant Squadron of fighter-conveyor PFs (SH32). Organians return and halt the General War. They offer no explanation for their absence, but express hope that the “Lower Empires” (as they call the others) have “learned the futility of war.” This hope is in vain. (This “peace” was a convenient excuse for exhausted empires to stop fighting. The Organians did nothing to really “enforce” or “compel” this peace and there are doubts that they actually could have.) The Romulan Civil War begins between the Imperial and Republican factions. Emperor Tarus is arrested and his nephew Rolandus declares himself Romulan Emperor. Y186 ISC forces begin occupying Gorn and Romulan territory and enter Federation territory. Romulan Emperor Tarus dies in custody of the rebels. The ISC Echelon of Judgement (X-ships) demands that the Seltorians stop attacking the Tholians. When the Seltorians refuse, the ISC destroys the Seltorian Hive Ship and bases. The Klingons discover a secret about the Seltorians and destroy the last of them. A few hundred survivors flee to the Federation or join the Orion pirates, but without a Queen to lay new eggs, the population cannot expand. (Rumors of a cache of eggs haunt the galaxy for decades.) Y187 Federation forces dispute the ISC-mandated neutrality of the Fornax star system (SH24). ISC briefly attempts to pacify the Tholians but decides that the Tholians really do want to be left alone. Romulan Civil War ends as Rolandus is murdered. His daughter, Rolindra, becomes a powerless Empress and nominal head of the Republican state. Federation Prime Team Templars, under the command of Lt. Commander Jerod Kent, uncover a plot by the Governor of New Marseilles to hide the existence of a primitive sentient race on his world. Y188 The ISC completes its “conquest” of the galaxy, effectively occupying the Neutral Zones between most of the warring parties. The Klingons resist ISC interference (SH25). Y190 The Andromedans launch a full-scale galactic invasion. The ISC Echelon of Judgement (consisting entirely of new X-ships) arrives at the ISC capital barely in time to halt an Andromedan Dominator. The Andromedans raid Hydraxaport (SH26). The last of the Seltorian Workers die (they only live about five years). The few dozen remaining Sages and Experts (who live for centuries but cannot reproduce) with the Federation or Orions remain. Y192 The Andromedans attack the Federation. Y194 Klingon Emperor Koral dies of old age. The Council is unable to decide between the Military Prince Kellish and the Industrial Prince Korgar, and as a compromise names the very old Governmental Prince Karrelli Emperor. This, in theory, gave Kellish and Korgar time to build their power bases. Y195 Survey ships discover the first Andromedan base on the Rapid Transport Network. This is the turning point of the Andromedan War. The Galactic Powers had never understood how the Andromedans were able to shift their ships around the Galaxy so quickly, and had never realized just how few Andromedan ships there were. All races begin hunting for RTN bases, but this is very difficult as space is vast and the electronic signatures of these bases are faint. To effectively hunt for a base, a ship with special equipment must be operating alone, and if it finds a base, is likely to be destroyed before supporting ships can arrive. Since Andomedan RTN bases can be disassembled and moved around easily, bases are often relocated before other forces can arrive Y197 Klingon Emperor Karrelli dies of old age. By this time, Kellish and Korgar have come to terms and Kellish becomes Emperor. Korgar is given a greater role in the empire, but this stops just short of making him co-emperor. Y197 The height of Andromedan power is reached. Y198 Andromedan power begins to decline sharply as the Rapid Transport Network is heavily disrupted. Y201 The Galactic Powers launch “Operation Unity” in an effort to destroy the primary Andromedan base (U6) in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. It has taken years of work to build the pre-fabricated bases and fast cargo transports that this Operation requires. Y202 Final defeat of Andromedans as Operation Unity destroys the Desecrator (the starbase in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud). Y203 Organians declare “Era of Tranquility.” Y204 Romulan Empress Rolindra marries Praetor Tal Vergius and is, by all accounts, an equal partner with her husband in running the Empire and truly in love with her husband. Y205 Era of Second Generation X-ships and Trade Wars begins. Klingon X-frigate Vandal disappears into a time warp. Y207 Klingon Emperor Kellish retires to Bakuria. Industrial Prince Korv becomes emperor and institutes free market concepts, which revitalize the empire (although not without pain and compromise). Y211 Retired Klingon Emperor Kellish is killed by a wild boar during a hunting expedition on Bakuria. Y225 End of recorded history. Presumably a third generation of X-ships was developed, but The Next Generation is not within the scope of the Star Fleet Universe. Y382 While there is no data beyond Y225, this is the expected date of the arrival of a second wave of Seltorians. Whether they find any Tholians remaining in the Milky Way Galaxy is not known. Category:Timeline